


Abundant Generosity

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: The Brave Snake (Gryffindor Draco AU) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, BAMF Molly Weasley, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Draco is terrified of muggles, Friendship, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Is this about your parents?”</i><br/>
<br/>
<i>“You’ve read the letter, Hermione. They’re not – I’m not welcomed back home, I don’t think I have a home.”</i><br/>
<br/>
It's the end of their first year at Hogwarts and everyone's ready to go home - everyone except Draco and he has to quickly make arrangements for summer and the next term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abundant Generosity

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [**tumblr**](http://psychofluffy.tumblr.com/post/149265720719/fic-abundant-generosity-harry-potter-drarry). Based on [**this**](http://psychofluffy.tumblr.com/post/148832222844/i-am-tempted-to-write-in-the-verse-but-the).

The end of term came with exams, detention at the Forbidden Forest (thanks for Blaise who ratted Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione out to Professor Snape, who then brought them to Professor McGonagall) where both he and Harry came face-to-cloak with He – _Voldemort_ (Harry insisted they call him by his name) and one long evening of trying to prevent the return of _Voldemort_. It was certainly nothing Draco expected to be doing ten months ago, with the exception of taking his exams, but it was an experience he wouldn’t trade for anything.

Harry had to spend few days in the Hospital Wing for the injuries he got from facing Professor Quirrell – it turned out that their suspicions about Professor Snape was false, though none of them actually believed he was completely innocent.

It was during this short period of rest while waiting for their test results that Draco realised that the term was ending. He didn’t have much time to ponder over it because of the exams, detention and doing crazy heroic acts – but now he remembered that he had _nowhere to go_ once the term ends.

Draco came to find comfort in the silence the library provided to sort out his options, he already _knew_ the day was going to come but he didn’t think it would come so soon.

“Draco? Are you all right?”

He looked up from the book laid open before him, he wasn’t reading it, and saw the worried frown on Hermione’s face and knew he couldn’t lie to her.

“No, not really.”

As soon as he spoke, she took a seat across him and closed the book before setting it aside to lean close.

“I figured. I couldn’t find you at breakfast and Ron tells me that you weren’t in the dormitory by the time he woke up.” She paused before continuing carefully, “is this about your parents?”

When has it never been? He thought bitterly but didn’t say it out loud.

“You’ve read the letter, Hermione. They’re not – I’m not welcomed back home, I don’t _think_ I have a home.”

“Have you still been talking to Professor McGonagall?” She asked, her voice dropping lower as if she was guilty about knowing. Hermione accidentally found out about it shortly after the Christmas holidays but Draco didn’t mind, Hermione had a luck for knowing about things but she was also very nice not to tell anyone.

“Sometimes,” he admitted with a small shrug. “…I thought to ask her if I could…if I could stay in Hogwarts for the summer holidays but – I haven’t got any money. How am I supposed to pay for my school books?”

“You can always borrow from the library, they have copies of all the school books.”

“I can’t borrow them for more than a few days – Madam Pince wouldn’t allow that.”

“We could _ask_.”

Draco groaned because it couldn’t hurt to try but it was very humiliating, especially since he was very sure they would give him a resounding no. And then a thought hit him –

“I could live with Hagrid,” Draco said with a surprise, as if he was suggesting to himself that he could very much live with Hagrid. They weren’t very close, not like how Harry, Ron and Hermione were, but may be Hagrid would be fine with it? He would have to live with…Fang and any other potential dangerous creatures Hagrid had.

“Oh! That’s a brilliant idea!” Hermione beamed, “Hagrid would agree, of course.”

But then Draco began to regret ever saying it because he was horrified to think of whatever pets Hagrid kept – and how would he eat? He didn’t think there would still be feasts in the Great Hall with only the professors around, he couldn’t survive a week with Hagrid’s rock cakes.

“On second thought, it’s a horrible idea. I may end up losing all my teeth if I do, or a limb or two.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hermione shook her head and Draco gave her a look that he hoped would convey all their past dealings with Hagrid. It must have worked because after a moment, she agreed. “Well, we can still try talking to Professor McGonagall about your living arrangements but if that doesn’t work – I can…I suppose I can always ask my parents.”

Draco’s froze at the implication, his throat drying.

“We’ve a guest room you can use and none of our relatives ever visit in the summer holidays. And both my parents are dentists, you know. They’re very busy so I don’t think they would mind.”

“Hermione…”

Draco swallowed a heavy lump on his throat, taken aback by her generosity. He was surprised that she could offer it so easily while also apprehensive because he remembered the times when he would spend days visiting Pansy and the others but they were probably rejoicing over his misfortune of not having a home to return to for the rest of his days.

“Don’t give me that look, I’ll have to owl my parents first though – they’ve never had a wizard at home, you know. Well, aside from me but you’ve never lived with muggles before, have you?”

Draco shook his head quietly, unsure of what to say. The thought of living with muggles was frightening, he knew only the very little that Hermione and Harry would share and then they had to hide their magic – he never went without magic before. Even as a boy, he would take Mother’s wand or Father’s when he wasn’t looking, or ask the elves to do things for him – _muggles did not have elves_. How do they get their clothes clean? Or pressed?

Hermione reached for him, taking his frozen hand and gave him an encouraging smile, “it’s not hard, Draco. You’ll see – and you wouldn’t have to worry, I’ll be there to help you.”

He nodded once more, this time very reluctantly. Grateful and touched as he was by Hermione’s offer, he was also very afraid of the thought of having to live with muggles.

* * *

The next morning, Draco went to Professor McGonagall’s office before she could join breakfast at the Great Hall. While Hermione kept assuring him that one summer with muggles wouldn’t be the end of him, he had very great doubts – and all this, he had to explain to the Professor when he accidently let slip that Hermione offered to help him.

“Draco, while I am very willing to accommodate you for the holidays, there will be none but a handful of staff left at Hogwarts!” She shook her head, “I advise you take up Miss Granger’s offer.”

“But, Professor, I haven’t _not_ done magic before,” Draco pleaded. “I’ve never even met a muggle before!”

Professor McGonagall raised a curt brow at him as if she was very disappointed by that revelation. Draco didn’t dwell on it long however, he was more concerned about his living arrangements.

“Draco,” she said sternly, taking off her glasses to look at him. “Unless Miss Granger’s parents are unable to accommodate you, or you may not find a suitable home for the summer holidays, I cannot endorse your stay in Hogwarts. I’m terribly sorry but I also believe it would be to your best interest to accept the hospitality and generosity of your friends.”

Draco groaned inwardly, feeling defeated, annoyed and a little angry. He still had sense to politely excuse himself and not slam the door on his way out to head back to the common room, losing his appetite and also not wanting to sit through another day of Hermione telling him about muggle laundry and culture.

* * *

To Draco’s great relief, Hermione stopped talking to him about the wonders of muggle living though he still worried that he had to live with muggles for the summer holidays. The worry only lessened slightly when Harry was discharged from the Hospital Wing and their little band was finally complete again, though Harry was forced to go for check-ups once a day.

Of course, the whole school knew of their little adventure, with the exception of Professor Quirrell’s involvement with Voldemort. Once Harry was out, the Gryffindors were having a little party in the common room with sweets that the Weasley twins and their friend, Lee Jordan were able to take from the kitchens. Though it was mostly spent with people asking them how it had happened – there was never a consistent story, though. As each of the four of them liked to tell a slightly different rendition of what happened – Draco would never admit that Hermione’s re-telling was the closest to the truth, though.

Somehow in the middle of everything, Harry, Ron and Hermione were pulled away from their usual seat by the fire, leaving only Draco to enjoy the treacle tarts and chocolate frogs Harry and Ron left. He wasn’t particularly feeling sociable anyway, so he didn’t mind. He was busy trying not to imagine himself dying during the summer holidays until he was ambushed by Fred and George, who each took the space beside him with a jump, forcing several frogs to hop away.

“From the pot and into the fire, that poor one,” George commented about one of the frogs who made a stupid leap towards the roaring fire.

“So, Draco, excited for the summer?” Fred asked, slinging an arm around Draco’s smaller shoulders and jostling him.

Of course they would know he would be joining Hermione for the holidays and tease him about it. They probably thought it funny that he would be making a fool of himself in front of her parents and any other muggle they come across.

“It’s none of your business,” Draco ended up grumbling, wanting to be anywhere but there but the twins latched onto him and they were very difficult to escape from.

“None of our business?” George gasped in mock shock and despair, “did you hear him, Fred? None of our business!”

“Sure did, George! None of our business, indeed!” Fred made a dramatic show of shaking his head in disappointment. “I’ll tell you, Draco, that it _is_ our business!”

“Yeah, I mean – how can it not be, yeah Fred?”

“Exactly, George!”

“You’re going to be rooming with one of us, so it _is_ our business!”

“We have to plot the schedule out, you know. Would we be leaving dungbombs on Tuesday or Thursdays, that kind of thing.”

“And who gets to help with kitchen duty!”

“Nasty, tiring business that.”

“Most definitely!”

Then the twins turned back to Draco, who sat confused and trying to make sense of their banter.

“So again, Draco, it _is_ our business.” They both chorused, leaning down at him.

“Wait – I don’t understand,” he frowned as he replayed the conversation in his head, “are you – what do you mean _I’ll_ be rooming with one of _you_?”

The twins were quiet for a moment before they eyed each other. A moment more of silence before they both turned their head in perfect coordination towards their youngest brother.

“Oi, Ron, you idiot!”

“You didn’t tell him yet, did you?”

“Mum sent the letter yesterday!”

“Took you too long to tell him, we’re telling Mum.”

Draco watched, still confused, as Ron’s eyes from across the room quickly widened in horror. Draco snickered at the look, it was hilarious. Then Ron came barrelling towards them as if he were chased by Fluffy, followed by Hermione with a frown on her face.

“You didn’t tell him yet?” Hermione shook her head, “I knew I should’ve told him.”

“S’not my fault,” Ron shuffled his feet guiltily, “Harry just came out and it’s been busy around here.”

“With your poor recount of the chess match it seems.”

Ron winced, looking properly embarrassed, but didn’t apologize. When he turned to Draco, the wince was gone and instead he looked embarrassed – it reminded Draco of Christmas morning when Ron waited for him to open the present he got from Mrs Weasley.

“Sorry, I forgot to tell you – I really was going to, but Lavander wanted to hear about the chess match and –”

“Oh, let me do it,” Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped forward to face Draco. She looked apologetic, which was troubling for Draco. What on earth was going on?

“Draco, I’m terribly sorry – but my parents already made plans for the summer, they invited some of our relatives over. So there wouldn’t be any spare rooms and even then, I couldn’t let you share a room with any of my cousins – they’re all muggles, you know. And they don’t know a thing about magic.”

“Oh, I see,” Draco blinked, not expecting that revelation. Guiltily, a little part of him was _relieved_ because he wasn’t going to be living with muggles – but then that brought him back to his initial dilemma of where he would stay. May be he could convince Professor McGonagall now, though. He still had time to meet her tonight if he hurried –

“I’m really sorry, my parents are, too. They said they would be happy to keep you, but I’m sure all the muggles would scare you,” Hermione continued and Draco felt only a little annoyed but didn’t say anything as she continued to explain. “So, I asked Ron – who owled his mother, and she said –”

“– and Mum said you’ll be coming home with us!” Fred finished with a great grin.

“To the Burrow!” George added with a grin identical to his brother’s.

“I didn’t want to tell you about my parents until we got Mrs Weasley’s reply, I didn’t want you to worry or think that you’ll stay in Hogwarts for the summer.”

“It’s – It’s okay,” Draco told her, though he was still shocked. He turned to Ron, who was flushed as red as his hair and trying not look so embarrassed. It felt a lot like the Weasley jumper all over again – warm, fuzzy and safe.

“Just so you know, we’ve a ghoul in the attic, very loud, very nasty,” one of the twins said but Draco paid no mind. A ghoul he could handle, muggles he could not and he didn’t even bother to hide the wide grin on his face at the thought of not having to live with muggles.

Ron looked even more embarrassed and Draco couldn’t help but tease him some more by standing up and patting him on the shoulder.

“Thanks, mate,” Ron turned even redder but he was smiling now and Draco was happy to realise that no one noticed he was feeling rather foolish and embarrassed himself. But that was fine – he didn’t have to live with muggles for a couple of months.

* * *

The only thing that placed a damper on Draco’s elation was the green and silver décor around the Great Hall during the end of term feast. Though everyone knew that Slytherin would win again this year, it still didn’t stop anyone who wasn’t a Slytherin from hoping.

After the year Draco suffered from the Slytherins he once called friends, he wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug looks they were shooting at him from across the hall. Ron tried blocking his view of the Slytherins and gave them a nasty glare but it didn’t really help. There was still an empty spot next to him where Harry was supposed to sit and Draco could see Vincent and Gregory giving him stupid facial expressions that were meant to insult him.

“They actually look quite funny,” Hermione mumbled beside him, unable to take her eyes away though he could see that she was trying not to laugh.

He grunted, “they’re not very smart. I don’t think they can even read.”

“How did they manage to pass the tests then?” Hermione gasped, turning to him.

“Snape’s probably given them full marks anyway,” Seamus commented with a roll of his eyes. “Wouldn’t put it past him.”

Draco agreed, still feeling very bitter at the results of his final potions exam. Snape purposely gave him low marks despite how he _expertly_ if not _perfectly_ brewed his potion. He and the rest of the first years, Hermione included, began to bemoan the existence of Snape when the hall suddenly fell quiet at the sound of the doors opening.

“Why do I have a feeling that’s going to be a thing now?” Draco muttered as they watched, with teasing smiles and snickers, Harry frozen in place by the doors.

“What is?” Neville asked from beside him.

“Opening that door in the middle of a feast, I have a feeling it would be happening a lot from now on.” Draco shrugged as the hall began to fill with voices again.

“I’d bet to that,” Seamus grinned to himself.

A moment later, Harry hurriedly took the seat beside Ron and completely blocked the view of the Slytherin table behind him. Draco was relieved. They fell back into conversation until Dumbledore signalled for everyone’s attention.

“Another year gone!” He said rather cheerfully but only the Slytherin table seemed to agree with him. He continued with a few more words Draco didn’t bother to pay any attention to until Dumbledore came to the topic of the House Cup and recited the every house’s total points.

“In fourth place, Gryffindor, with two hundred and sixty-two points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two.”

Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked glum when a storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table when Dumbledore announced how many points they had. It was a sickening sight.

“I don’t think I’ve much of an appetite,” Neville whimpered, Dean patting on his back.

“Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin – however, recent events must be taken into account.”

Several heads around the room lifted up at Dumbledore’s words and Draco could _see_ the hope emanating from the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables.

“Ahem, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…” he paused, holding the entire room in great anticipation. “First – to Mr Draco Malfoy…”

Draco’s jaw fell.

“…for the cool use of intellect while others were in grave peril, fifty points.”

There was a great round of applause and cheers from his fellow Gryffindors, both Hermione and Neville embraced him from both sides so abruptly that Draco didn’t have time to react. He didn’t even mind the teasing grins Harry, Ron and Seamus were giving him from across the table. Then he couldn’t help but take a glance over Harry and Ron’s shoulders, pleased to find the Slytherins glowering at him.

“Second – to Mr Ronald Weasley…” Draco broke into a grin, laughing as Ron flushed to his ears. “…for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, fifty points.”

Another wave of cheers and applause broke out from their table and Percy’s voice breaking out through the cacophony of cheers, bragging about how Ron got through Professor McGonagall’s chess set. In a move that neither boys thought of, Draco and Ron got up to their feet and high fived each other before laughing and falling back onto their seats.

“Third – to Miss Hermione Granger…” Beside him, Hermione gasped and placed her hands over her face. “…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, fifty points.”

“Merlin, you’re crying!” Draco grinned teasingly as he tried to pry Hermione’s hands from her face but she wouldn’t let him. He shook his head and turned to the others, “she’s _really_ crying!”

“And fourth – to Mr Harry Potter…” Dumbledore continued but the hall fell silent. May be he would give Harry one hundred points for facing against Voldemort? “…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points.”

The immediate reaction was stunned silence as the hour glasses in front of them rose, the Gryffindor table erupted with cheers and continued even when the red sand inside the Gryffindor hour glass stopped and tied with Slytherin’s green.

“We’re tied with Slytherin!” Hermione gasped, her hands now on the sides of her face.

“Urgh – just _one_ more point!” Ron shook his head with a small growl of frustration.

“He can’t just _leave_ it like _that_ ,” Draco whined, hands ruffling his perfectly styled hair. “You can’t _share_ a House Cup!”

“No one wants to share with Slytherin!” Harry shook his head, looking just as frustrated as every other Gryffindor.

 _One point_ , all it took was one more point. Even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked dismayed at the hourglasses in front, wishing just as much as the Gryffindors to not have the Slytherins as winners the seventh time running.

Dumbledore raised his hand and the Gryffindors immediately fell quiet, holding their breath for whatever announcement would come next.

The Headmaster smiled when he spoke again, “there are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award…”

Draco’s hand gripped the table, his nails digging into the wood.

“…ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom.”

There was a loud _roar_ and Draco found himself with an armful of Neville Longbottom, hugging and shaking him as Dean did the same on the other side. Several other Gryffindors came to their feet, yelling and cheering – all of them knowing Neville never earned a point for Gryffindor before but now that he finally did, he won them the House Cup.

“Assuming my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decorations is in order,” with a soft clap of Dumbledore’s hands, the green and silver hangings in the hall turned red and gold; and the Gryffindor lion replaced the Slytherin serpent banner behind the High Table.

 “It’s good to be in Gryffindor, isn’t it?” Hermione said to Draco later when things quieted down and everyone was finally enjoying their dinner.

Draco looked to her then to Harry and Ron, who must have heard her, and then he took one satisfied look at the Slytherin table where they all looked like their crup died.

He grinned brightly, “ _it’s absolutely fantastic_.”

* * *

The day to board the Hogwarts Express came and Draco was feeling a sudden bout of apprehension and fear. He remembered how Father used to call the Weasleys many bad things: blood traitors, poor excuses of wizards and shaming the name of wizard. But he _knew_ Ron, the twins and Percy. They were very nice and even Mrs Weasley gave him a Christmas present she made herself – even when their families were always antagonistic towards each other, Mr and Mrs Weasley readily accepted Draco into their home for the entire summer (he read the letter with their response and nearly cried at their earnest generosity).

Of course it could have been a ploy to lure him in and he would be treated badly but he couldn’t imagine any of the Weasleys ever doing that. It was far easier to imagine Father doing that and the realisation of it made Draco’s stomach churn very badly. He missed Mother more than anything, he wished he could see her but he was resigned to the fact that he could never see her again.

“Are you having second thoughts?”

Draco turned around to see Harry by the door. He was the last one in the dormitory, the others already went down to the common room to say their goodbyes to the others. They wouldn’t have much time on the train or at King’s Cross station, where most of them would be running to their parents and family –

_Not him, though._

“At least you get to go with Ron,” Harry said as he approached Draco. “I’ve got a summer with my cousin.”

Draco grunted, easily switching to a cool smile, “just so you know, they don’t have to know that you can’t do magic outside of Hogwarts.”

“Oh, I _do_ ,” Harry grinned mischievously before they heard the others calling for them from the common room. “Well, that’s for us – you shouldn’t worry, you know? Ron’s told us loads of stories about his family and they’re nice.”

“I know they are,” Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It’s just – my Father always said they were…he didn’t like the Weasleys. Malfoys don’t like Weasleys.”

“I thought we established this year that you’re not a typical Malfoy?”

“There’s _that_.”

“See? There’s nothing to worry about!” Harry grinned and took his hand, “come on or else we’ll miss the train.”

With a heavy sigh, Draco let himself be dragged hopelessly by Harry. They left the castle as a group, together with the other Gryffindors in their year. Once again, Hagrid was there to escort them across the lake to board the Hogwarts Express. Inside the train, they shared a compartment with Seamus, Dean and Neville. They shared several treats they bought from the snack trolley; exchanging the last bits of gossip, plans for the summer and their expectations for the next term. Half-way through, they had to change out of their robes and waited until the train arrived with mixed emotions running through each of them.

When they arrived at King’s Cross, Fred and George quickly steered them towards the exit barrier where a line had formed. A guard stood by the barrier to make sure only groups of twos or threes passed through the barrier at a time so as to not alert and attract the attention of muggles from the other side of the barrier.

Several people bid Harry their last farewells before stepping out into the muggle world though Harry looked anything but smug, instead he looked rather embarrassed at all the attention. After a year of it, he still hadn’t gotten used to it.

“Famous Harry Potter, can’t even go home without adoring fans falling over his feet,” Draco teased as Ron grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Oh, come off it,” Harry whined but without the heat of a proper threat.

“The both of you should come and stay this summer,” Ron said as they were pushed closer to the barrier. “Draco and I might kill each other if you don’t.”

Draco laughed with a sure nod, “that or Fred and George might do us in.”

“Hear, hear!”

“Oh, as if you boys didn’t share a room this past year,” Hermione shook her head but beamed a moment later when they were next in line to cross the barrier. “We’ll see you two at the other side!”

Then both she and Draco were off, stepping out into the muggle world together and quickly pushed their trolleys forward to leave space for Ron and Harry when they crossed.

“There he is, Mum, there he is, look!” A girl, Draco noticed she had the Weasley shade of red hair, cheered and pointed as Ron and Harry stepped out of the barrier. “Harry Potter! Look, Mum! I can see –”

“Be quiet, Ginny, and it’s rude to point.”

Draco froze at the voice and shot his eyes to the owner, _Mrs Weasley_. Though he never saw her before, Draco immediately knew who she was by the red of her hair. As if sensing his apprehension, Hermione smiled at him encouragingly and hooked her arm around his to keep him from running back into the barrier.

Mrs Weasley immediately pulled each of her sons into a bear hug and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before clicking her tongue and complaining how much thinner they all looked. She did the same to Harry though she commented how he looked better than the last time she’d seen him and gave Hermione a bear hug, too and thanked her for keeping the boys out of trouble.

When she stopped before Draco, he braced himself for a reprimanding tirade of how she didn’t like him or his family but it never came. Instead he was pressed to her bosom in the tightest and warmest embrace he’d ever had before he was freed and she cupped his cheeks, clicking her tongue and shaking her head.

“You are far too skinny, Draco,” she said then broke into a warm smile that lit her eyes. “We’ll be sure to fix that before the next term starts then. We’re very glad to have you, did you enjoy the fudge last Christmas?”

Draco blinked, caught off guard at her show of _so much_ affection that he didn’t realise she was waiting for an answer from him until Hermione elbowed him on the side.

“Er – yes, Mrs Weasley! It was very delicious, thank you.”

She clicked her tongue again – did he say something _wrong_?

“Now, now, dear. That’s Molly to you, none of that Mrs Weasley nonsense!”

“O-oh, okay, Mrs…er – Molly,” Draco stuttered, blinking his wide eyes.

“Mum, you’re scaring the poor boy,” Fred teased, followed by a hoot of laughter from George.

“Oh hush it you two,” Mrs – _Molly_ shook her head but was still smiling. Then she gave all of them a once over and grinned widely, “busy year, dears?”

Draco wasn’t sure if she was informed of their recent…adventure. She seemed like the sort who panicked if her children got into any trouble and she would fuss over their wounds and scars until they healed but she didn’t look quite bothered about anything – and all four of them had quite an adventure, too.

“Very,” Harry answered with a shy smile. “Thanks for the fudge and sweater, Mrs Weasley.”

“It was nothing, dear – but what did I just say about that Mrs Weasley nonsense?” She frowned, though in a teasing sort of way that held no real threat or heat.

Harry flushed in embarrassment and Draco joined the twins and Ron as they snickered while Hermione grinned.

“Ready, are you?” A nasty voice interrupted Harry from replying to Molly and they all turned to a large man with a moustache who looked absolutely furious that Hermione’s hold on Draco’s arm tightened in shock and fear.

“You must be Harry’s family!” Molly smiled at the man brightly and Draco was unsure if she had a death wish. Though he knew perfectly well that Harry’s relatives were muggles, his uncle looked like he could jump on someone and kill them with his weight.

“In a manner of speaking,” the man said stiffly and sniffed, his moustache wiggling as he did. He turned to Harry with his beady eyes and hissed, “hurry up, boy, we haven’t got all day.”

Harry’s uncle walked away, returning to who Draco assumed were the rest of Harry’s extended family and looked just as nasty as his uncle.

“See you over the summer, then,” Harry said rather _too_ cheerfully and Draco, along with Hermione and Ron, gave him wide eyed looks.

“Harry, are you sure…?” Draco asked, suddenly coming to a realisation that his problem over not having anywhere to live during the summer seemed like a dream compared to what awaited his friend.

“I’ll be fine,” Harry shrugged and Ron sputtered. “I promise, I’m used to it.”

Draco groaned to himself as Ron stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “mate, write to us, yeah? Just – say the word and we’ll bring you over to the Burrow, yeah?”

Harry laughed, “you haven’t even spent one day alone with Draco and you’re already being dramatic.”

“Harry!” Both Draco and Ron hissed.

“I’ll be fine,” Harry repeated with a smile, “and don’t worry, I’ll write if anything comes up. I promise. I’ve lived with them for eleven years. I can handle a few months of summer.”

“If you’re sure, Harry,” Hermione said with a disapproving but worried voice.

“I am,” he grinned, shocking his friends. He leaned close, meeting Draco’s eyes, “ _they_ don’t know we’re not allowed to use magic at home. I’m going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer.”

They watched Harry _happily_ join his family, who didn’t seem at all enthusiastic that he was back, and didn’t let their eyes leave their friend’s retreating back until he and his family disappeared in the crowd.

“I’m worried for him,” Hermione said, looking at both Draco and Ron with much uncertainty. “We have to owl him every day – his uncle looked very unpleasant.”

“He should have said something,” Draco grumbled, looking very worried and feeling very irritated because Harry _did_ tell him but he was too caught up with his own worries to worry and think about Harry’s – and they were supposed to be _friends_.

“Mum wouldn’t have minded having another kid to put up,” Ron groaned, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I swear, if anything happens, we’re taking him away ourselves.”

“Merlin, Weasley, I don’t know what crazy plan you have to rescue Harry, but I’m in.”


End file.
